In the realm of death
by Brocoli
Summary: Perfecto la vida no podía ponerse más rara, primero muere atropellado, después es llevado hasta un extraño lugar en forma de jaula para pájaros y finalmente descubre que a sido convertido en un Deadman en contra de su voluntad… Espera, ¿Un que? (Universo Alterno).


**Bueno mi primer fic de este anime, como habrán notado ya, se trata de una historia de drama y humor, AU. Ósea que esperen muchas cosas diferentes aunque esperemos y jamás se encuentren con personajes OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Deadman Wonderland le pertenecen a Jinsei Kataoka y Kazuma Kondou, el plot de esta historia es mío.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Welcome to Deadman Wonderland<strong>_

**o0o**

No estaba seguro de que era lo que había ocurrido, no, en realidad, no sabia como era que aun seguía pensando después de lo que había ocurrido.

¿Un auto lo había arroyado, no?

Recordaba caminar por la acera en compañía de Mimi; aun podía recordar con claridad la sensación de la hoja en la que había escrito su tarea mientras escapaba traviesa de sus dedos.

También recordaba que después de verla volar burlona frente a sus narices esta se había ido volando hacia el otro lado de la acera; estaba completamente seguro de que había corrido tras ella con el sonido de la risa de su amiga en sus oídos.

Y la había atrapado, había atrapado a esa hoja traviesa, la había atrapado a medio vuelo cuando se levantaba de nuevo de donde había caído, justo en medio de la calle.

Y estaba seguro que aun resonaba en sus oídos el grito de advertencia de su amiga.

_-¡Ganta, cuidado!- _

Repitiéndose como un eco, ese grito de advertencia sonó en su cabeza mientras giraba la mirada hacia otro sonido igual de ensordecedor, el ruido de la bocina del auto que iba justo hacia él…

Y si no se equivocaba, lo que le dejo sordo a partir del momento en que el auto estuvo justo frente a él, con el rostro del conductor viéndolo con horror desde el asiento delantero, observando su propio rostro en el pulido cofre del auto gris….fue el desgarrador grito de Mimi.

Si recordaba todas esas cosas, con toda esa claridad, no había otra explicación más de que había muerto, ese auto lo habría dejado batido sobre la calle, con su amiga como observadora de la brutal muerte.

Pero si entonces estaba muerto, ¿Por qué seguía pensando?

Bueno, jamás nadie había dicho que al morir uno perdiese la consciencia, se suponía que era al contrario, ¿no?

Se suponía que en esos momentos él debería de estar viajando hacia una luz brillante en algún punto de toda la oscuridad que le rodeaba, siendo bombardeado por miles de imágenes de los recuerdos de su vida todos en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

…

Había algo en todo eso que estaba sencillamente fuera de lugar.

Si claro, estaba agradecido a cualquier deidad existente allá arriba de que no fuese capaz de sentir el desgarrador dolor que debería de venir con el hecho de ser atropellado por automóvil a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, el estar flotando en una oscuridad tan profunda y densa sin ser capaz de sentir, oír o oler algo, le hacían ponerse cada vez mas nervioso según los minutos pasaban. Y eso era poco decir pues la idea de estar muerto no era lo más tranquilizador que en esos momentos podía tener…

Tampoco era como si no estuviese intentando moverse, sentir o ver algo, de hecho si algo que había perdido en esos momentos era su dignidad; pues jamás había estado llorando tanto como un bebé ni gritado como psicótico como en esos momentos.

Y entonces algo lleno ese oscuro lugar, no la luz que esperaba ver, tampoco la imagen de él en una camilla, a decir verdad, no se trataba de algo que pudiese ver, era algo que podía escuchar y por curioso que pareciera…algo que era capaz de sentir.

Se detuvo en sus incesantes llantos y gritos, escuchando con nostálgica atención la melodía que resonaba en esa imponente oscuridad.

Conocía esa melodía…

Y entonces una voz suave se escucho con tremenda claridad para Ganta, como si esta fuese susurrada a su oído…

_Un pequeño y travieso pájaro carpintero._

_Otro día, picoteando tus agujeros._

_Arruinando las maderas, destroza arboles._

_El viejo y enojado dios del bosque convirtió tu pobre pico en un cuchillo venenoso._

Una melodía nostálgica en compañía de una letra triste. Esa canción bañaba a Ganta en una calma abrumadora, en un sopor cálido; calmando sus miedos, secando sus lágrimas, acompasando su corazón.

_Pobre pequeño pájaro carpintero, tus nidos en los agujeros están todos contaminados._

_Tu comida llena de toxinas._

_Toca a tus amigos y todos ellos caerán muriendo a tus pies._

_Oh triste y pequeño pájaro carpintero_

-…Venenosas lágrimas, brillando, mientras corren por tus mejillas- canto de manera rasposa, usando una voz que no sabia que aun tenia, escuchando con ello como la canción moría de manera abrupta, sin una continuación, sin escucharse mas la melodía ni la voz que la había interpretado.

Y entonces sintió un dolor en toda la cara, como si hubiese tenido un encuentro íntimo con una plana pared de ladrillo. Quiso quejarse, iba a quejarse, pero una voz lo congelo en su lugar; no era aquella voz que había cantado sino otra completamente diferente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo sueltas?- una voz varonil, adulta, al menos mayor que él.

-Me tomó por sorpresa, juraría que acaba de cantar- respondió una segunda voz, mucha más joven, sedosa con un tono alegre.

-¿Cantar?-

-Cantar-

-Tsk, las has perdido todas…-

-Aha!-

Sus sentidos comenzaron a regresar; estaba sobre un suelo duro, había caído cara primero eso era un doloroso hecho. Su pecho dolía, ardía y punzaba haciéndole difícil el respirar, sus parpados estaban cerrados con fuerza, el lugar era frio, oscuro seguramente pues no veía ningún resplandor naranja en sus parpados.

-Levántalo, se hace tarde y no quiero que se meta en mi camino- repitió la primera voz con tono irritado e impaciente.

-tch, no me mangonees- contesto la voz mas joven de manera irritada.

Y entonces recordó, recordó que se suponía que estaba muerto, recordó que momentos antes no sentía nada, recordó como había estado llorando y gritando que alguien le ayudara, recordó la calmante melodía he intento tomar lógica en la situación actual.

Sintió como un par de brazos le levantaron de nuevo pasándolo por el hombro de alguien quizá de su misma altura pues la punta de sus dedos descalzos lograban sentir, por momentos, el rose de la tierra fría.

Entonces no había caído sobre la dura tierra, alguien lo había dejado caer y si alguien lo estaba sosteniendo quería decir que lo había conseguido, estaba vivo. Pero de ser así, entonces estas personas deberían de ser los paramédicos llevándolo al hospital.

O al menos eso quería pensar, pero había varios factores que descartaban esa posibilidad…

Primero que nada, la voz tan joven que aparentemente pertenecía a la persona que le iba cargando como si de equipaje se tratase. Estaba seguro que alguien tan joven no podía ser un paramédico.

Segundo, si eran paramédicos ¿Por qué no le llevaban en una camilla? Además ¡le habían dejado caer!

Ósea que en resumidas cuentas Ganta tenia al menos un par de aspectos completamente claros…

Estaba vivo, en manos de unos sujetos que no eran paramédicos y que lo llevaban a "sabe dios cual lugar".

Se encontraba temeroso e increíblemente adolorido, la perspectiva de volver a caer inconsciente dentro de esa oscuridad completa e indolora se hacia cada vez mas tentadora, especialmente al sentir el terrible dolor de su pecho, claramente esa era la parte que había recibido el mayor impacto al haber sido atropellado por aquel auto.

Intentando sumergirse de nuevo en la inconsciencia Ganta cerro sus ojos con fuerza, respirando de forma dolorosa el extraño aire que ahí se encontraba, seco, con un olor a polvo. Un aroma carente de vida…

-Oye, oye, ¿Qué crees que estaría pensando Wretched egg cuando lo eligió?- preguntó entonces la voz joven, el sonido de su voz claro a sus oídos, esto gracias a lo cerca que el joven se encontraba.

-¿Yo que voy a saber?- cuestiono la otra voz, la del adulto, de una forma un tanto irritada –Pero ya siento pena por el pobre…-

-Jajaja, yo no siento pena, siento celos…- Ganta sintió como los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban ante el veneno en las palabras del más joven, el tono tétrico que el chico estaba usando era demasiado serio para tratarse de una mala broma –Shiro-chan me dijo que debía de cuidar de este pobre Woodpecker hasta que sus alas sean tan fuertes que pueda volar por si solo…

-Vas a matarle en cuanto tengas la oportunidad ¿no?- dijo la otra voz con increíble calma aun a pesar de su propia declaración y la actitud psicópata que su acompañante estaba mostrando.

Ganta comenzaba a temblar del miedo, ¿DE QUIEN ESTABAN HABLANDO?

-Yo no le llamaría matar, le llamaría mostrar la realidad de su frágil y a la vez privilegiada situación- dijo la voz con esa jovialidad, que Ganta ahora podía decir, era parte de la personalidad tan sádicamente amistosa que mostraba la persona que le iba cargando –Además si no lo mato yo, lo matará Hummingbird

-Pff creo que ella fue bastante directa en que, quien hiciera algo a ese mocoso, estaría muerto…-

-Y por eso solo me queda fantasear en que le saco las viseras…- comentó el otro de forma triste y resignada.

No cabía duda que había terminado en las manos de un loco.

Y entonces la sensación de vértigo se apodero de su cuerpo mientras de forma rápida se encontraba de nuevo sobre el frio y duro piso.

-Mientras, lo dejare caer tantas veces me sea posible- termino de decir el joven de forma traviesa con alegría saliendo de su voz.

Ganta se sentía llorar, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar (fuese donde fuese que se encontrase). Estaban hablando de él, le habían llamado de forma extraña y por eso no se había dado cuenta que la persona que ese chico raro quería matar era a él.

¡Pero él no había hecho nada! ¡Había sido atropellado por un auto y había estado muerto quien sabe por cuanto tiempo! Ahora, solo sabia que había terminado en los brazos de un extraño desconocido que al parecer quería matarle en cuanto se le diese la oportunidad y todo por lo celos que sentía…

Nada de eso estaba teniendo sentido…

Un sueño, claro, eso tenia que ser, esos extraños sueños donde crees haber despertado pero en realidad sigues dormido. Tenia que ser eso, en cualquier momento despertaría ante la voz de Mimi regañándole de forma maternal.

-¡Agh!- un tremendo dolor en el lado derecho le hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe mientras lágrimas salían libres corriendo por sus mejillas, se cubrió el costado con ambas manos sintiendo un líquido rojo y caliente llenarle desde la yema de los dedos hasta el dorso de la mano.

Sombras borrosas era lo único que sus ojos podían distinguir entre la negrura de ese momento, lo que debía de ser el cielo no era más que una simple mancha borrosa de un purpura un tanto oscuro pincelado en azul.

Miró de forma frenética de un lado a otro, divisando dos figuras a un lado de él, una más alta que la otra. El aire saliendo a bocanadas de su cuerpo, el miedo apoderándose de sus pocos sentidos, estaba frente a los que eran unos locos maniacos (uno por querer matarlo, el otro por actuar tan normal ante una actitud como esa).

Haciendo un intento patético por escapar de ahí, Ganta comenzó a arrastrarse lejos de esos dos, sintiendo su pecho arder y doler al igual que la herida que había aparecido de un momento a otro en su costado. Era profunda y sangrante llenándole las manos con velocidad alarmante. Se arrastro como un animal herido, con una mano sujetaba su costado mientras la otra tanteaba en las sombras por un lugar de soporte, hundiendo las uñas en la fría tierra y arrastrando el resto de su cuerpo hacia adelante.

-Oh, pero mira si ya esta consciente- dijo la voz del mayor con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Pues que no te dije que lo había escuchado cantar?- contesto el otro de forma indignada.

-¿Tenias que haberlo cortado?- pregunto la voz del mayor de forma casual –Se desangrara antes de que lleguemos..

-Ups…- dijo la otra voz para nada arrepentida.

Ganta detecto un borde con sus manos por delante de su cuerpo y tomando fuerza de ahí volvió a arrastrarse, sintiendo las lágrimas y algo de moco en su boca. Estaba lleno de miedo, lleno de pánico, hubiese sido mejor haber permanecido en aquella oscuridad. Alargando de nuevo el brazo Ganta intento encontrar de nuevo otro lugar de soporte mas allá del borde, pero se encontró con el final del camino, su vista, ya mejor a pesar de las lagrimas que le estorbaban, diviso el final del camino por el que se habían estado desplazando dejando ver bajo de él, una caída solo cubierta por la nubes dejando en duda su profundidad.

Tragó saliva de forma ruidosa mientras sus ojos pasaban de un lado a otro del escenario, no había adonde correr, miro al cielo notando la carencia de nubes en el mismo y la permanencia de ese abstracto color intentando encontrar algo similar a la realidad que sus ojos tanto habían estado acostumbrados a visualizar.

Escucho pasos tras él y emitió un chillido al ser levantado del cuello de la playera que usaba. Pronto se encontró cara a cara con el rostro serio y un tanto curioso de un hombre joven con un tatuaje en el lugar donde debía de estar su ceja derecha, su cabello era un tanto alocado y llevaba el pecho descubierto de las telas de la gabardina que traía puesta.

-¿Pero que haces luciendo tan patéticamente?- preguntó con clara confusión, como si la actitud del chico delante de él no tuviese fundamentos.

-¡No me maten! No e hecho nada malo! ¡Ni siquiera se donde estoy!- pidió de forma suplicante mientras se sujetaba el rostro con las manos ensangrentadas.

-¿eh? ¿Pero de que estas hablan—

Sin embargo el hombre se callo al momento en que un joven de extravagante cabello verde y ojos dorados se colgaba de su hombro para mirar con clara malicia en los ojos, a Ganta.

-Awww el pequeño Woodpecker no sabe donde esta- dijo en clara broma –Pequeño pajarito confundido, ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?

Dijo el chico con tono cantado moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con cada palabra, aun sujetándose del hombro del moreno, acercándose a Ganta quien solo le miraba con ojos llenos de terror.

-Tu ya estas muerto- dijo el chico de cabello vede con sonrisa maniaca en el rostro, mientras con un dedo apuntaba al pecho de Ganta

Los ojos del más chico siguieron la trayectoria de ese dedo y pronto todo el color desapareció de su cara, comenzó a temblar ante la imagen.

En medio de su pecho sangrante y descubierto, entre los tirones de lo que algunas vez había sido la playera del instituto que él solía usar, se encontraba un enorme agujero, justo en el medio una extraña piedra emanaba un color brillante y antinatural como si su mismísimo corazón se hubiera cristalizado y comenzado a expenderse por su pecho como u parasito.

Ojos desencajados en el horror, giraron de nuevo a la mirada aburrida del moreno y la otra completamente divertida del de cabello verde.

-Bienvenido pequeño Woodpecker- dijo el más joven sonriendo ampliamente con una escalofriante amabilidad y alegría, mientras su mano libre se alzaba, señalando con su dedo índice a un punto por encima de su cabeza –A Deadman Wonderland.

Ojos llenos de terror giraron hacia atrás perdiéndose en el cráneo de su dueño, mientras el cuerpo de Ganta quedaba colgando como un muñeco de trapo sin vida, la risa de niño pequeño del de cabello verde mezclándose con la voz malhumorada del moreno, mientras sus tres figuras se hallaban de espaldas a la enorme jaula metálica para pájaros que se erguía como un castillo por detrás de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Si bueno, una parte de mi se debatía por elegir en que condenado idioma poner la canción del Woodpeacker, y al final me decidí por el español, digo, no se cuantos de ustedes sepan ingles o japonés. Ahora aclarando rápidamente, aquí Toto no es el loco Hagire Rinchirou sino que tiene su "propia" personalidad, si, yo se que estarán pensando que rayos? Pero más adelante se aclararan las cosas.<strong>

**Finalmente espero y deseen continuar leyendo, gracias por leer. No olviden dejar reviews para saber si les gusto o no, incluso aquellos sin cuenta pueden hacerlo.**


End file.
